IN THE CITY JABBERMINOR HAT FILMS REMIX BOOTLEG
IN THE CITY JABBERMINOR HAT FILMS REMIX BOOTLEG is a song originally uploaded to Hat Films' SoundCloud on January 29th, 2014 as a remix of the remix , by /u/Jabberminor on reddit, for their track Marshmallow Keep from Hatventures Vol.1 - Filfy' Tunes. IN THE CITY JABBERMINOR HAT FILMS REMIX BOOTLEG was released as a bonus track in the album Population: You, which contains 6 other original tracks that were written and recorded during the Hat Films musical stream in the 2015 Jingle Jam. Lyrics Ross Jabberminor remix Trott Jabba-Jabbajou-Jabbajou-Jaa-Jou Ross With Hat Films Smiff I get out of my bed, I look out and what do I see? Smiff and Trott It's a city Trott It's a city Trott Going downstairs, gettin' the bowls Probably bad cause I haven’t washed up; Where am I Oh All In the city Trott Jabberminor Smiff I grab my keys, get into my car Drive a little way it's not very far All In the city In the city Trott Got my SatNav on my iPhone 4 Didn't upgrade cause I ain't got no money Cause the city is expensive y'all Ross & Smiff In the city Trott Jabberminor Yo, yo, biggo, biggo Ross Jabberminor remix Trott Whassup, Jabberminor yo woah Ross Bootlegged copy Trott Ripped, ripped and put on Reddit Ross Illegally downloaded Smiff Ja-, I listen to Jabba I run down and I cannot go too far Trott In the city yo Ross In the city Trott Whassup Trott: Why did we go Jamaican there? Ross: I don't know Smiff: A little breakdown? A little breakdown. Ross: Went really Rastafarian. Trott: Let's breathe right now. Smiff: Mm. Ok. Trott Uggg I'm in the club, misty Cause I'm smoking drugs. What? That's illegal All In the city Smiff So I'm walking home it's 4 am I get a kebab cause I'm that way-am Trott In the city Smiff Way am Ross In the city Trott I'm down the street also with a kebab Tripped over face planted on the floor In the city All In the city Smiff Next morning I wake up I got a bad hangover, I got fucked up Feeling shitty Trott Ho-ho, shitty All In the city Jabba x5 Ross: Found the song on the Soundcloud Trott: Jabba Jabba Minor (x2) Ross: Jabbaminor remix Trott: Jabba Smiff: Jabba Jabba do Trott: Jabbadawubibada Trott: Jabbada-Jabbada-wubbada-babada-wubbada-babada, minor (laughs) Ross: It goes on for ages guys, see it fucking goes on for like the last- Trott: -cuts Ross: I don't think we can do this for that long… Trott: Ugh... Smiff Getting sleepy, time to go to bed Had enough of the city, feeling dead It's the city Trott Ahh, in the slumbering city Trott Talk again to my friend Got some marshmallows, in my keep In the city (Ross repeating) Yeah-haay (Smiff repeating) Trott Closing my left eye Closing my right eye Snuggling up to my favorite teddy And dreaming! Dreaming of the city Trott When I'm sleeping, think of cities When I wake up, I'm actually in the city Ross: Bootlegged copy. Jabberminor remix. Smiff: In city. Ross: Hat Films. Trott: Can you add like an echo to the sound? Ross: Illegally downloaded, loaded, loaded Smiff: Illegal, BitTorrent, Limewire, Kazaa Ross: I can do, yeah, I can add a little echo to all of them. Trott: Nah, add an echo to this bit... Trott: Jabbidy jabbidy doooo ~ (echoing) Smiff: Jabbidy jabbidy doooo, oooh Trott: That's it. Ross: I hope they bought this track instead of downloading it illegally or for free where it's available...) Smiff: Downloaded illegally, leeleeleelee Ross: Bootlegged this copy. Boo, boo, boo (echoing), bootlegged (laughs) Ross: Fucking good day Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Music Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Alex Smith Category:Chris Trott Category:Ross Hornby